malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Im Bann der Wüste/Kapitel 2
Part 1 Duiker with the refugees in Coltain’s train, marching west across the Raraku. The column is laid as this: #Coltain and a thousand riders of the Crow Clan at the tip. #Wagons of seriously wounded and caretakers. #Almost one thousand members of the Seventh that were considered “walking wounded.” #Malazan nobles with carriages and wagons flanked on either side by ten companies of the Seventh infantry. #Two hundred riders comprising the Seventh’s surviving attachment of medium-equipped cavalry. #The nearly fifty thousand refugees and livestock, flanked on each side by loyal Hissari infantry and Marines. #Duiker, Cpl. List, and the Foolish Dog Wickans. #Five companies of the Seventh, numbering almost one thousand. #A rearguard of one thousand riders from each Wickan clan, broken up into units of twelve or less. Tithansi Raiders are constantly skirmishing with the Wickan rearguard, attacking the tail end of the column. They are under the leadership of a new and nameless commander within Kamist Reloe’s Army of the Apocalypse. Duiker contemplates the horror of the camp at night and the sounds of suffering livestock being slaughtered. He witnesses a baby dying in its mother’s arms, and overhears a rumor that the nobles are kidnapping and eating babies at night. Lull tells Duiker that they are going to sneak out that night and assassinate the Tithansi war leader that has been harassing their flank. Duiker is advised that he has been volunteered. As they head out that night, Duiker reminisces on how Kallanved made him historian. He was illiterate at the time and the Emperor had him taught by Toc the Elder. Also being taught was the young boy, Toc the younger, who helped in Duiker’s teaching. The group was made up of Duiker, Lull, four of Lull’s Marines, Nil, another young warlock, and three squads of Sappers. The Sappers set off explosions to the northeast as a diversion while, under the cover of warlock-constructed fog, the rest entered a tunnel that lead to a wet underground cave. When they exited the tunnel, they were at the edge of a small camp with several Tithansi soldiers. Joining the soldiers was the Tithansi warleader and a Semk tribesman. The marines shot at them with their crossbows hitting the Tithansi soldiers and the warleader. A conjured an earth spirit, a multi-limbed creature, erupted out of the campfire and attacked the Tithansi. The Tithansi and their warleader were killed, but even though he had been shot several times, the Semk wouldn’t go down and continued battling the earth spirit. Duiker realized that the Semk was possessed by the Semk god (thought to be dead), and that he was the real warleader. Duiker with the aid of one of the female Marines, carried an unconscious Nil to safety. Since the Marine was doing the lifting, Duiker had to do the fighting. While fighting the Tithansi, Duiker noticed several had throwing stars and knives belonging to the Claw. After crossing back over the picket line, a squad of Sappers told Duiker that even though they exploded two sharpers on the Semk, he just got back up. Later, Sormo explained that a piece Semk god must have survived and been ingested by the Semk tribesman. Duiker also advises Coltain and the other leaders of the water that was found in the cave. Kulp, Heboric and Felisin. The trio has been denied shelter for three days by the Whirlwind. Kulp has found some caves sculpted by the blowing sand and informs his companions. Heboric is weak due to a fever and they lack water and food. They went into the first cave they came to eventually stumbling into an outcropping of some mineral which protected them from the Whirlwind. Kulp decides to scout ahead finding a larger cavern, some thirty paces ahead. In the center, a heap of tumbled stones with shapes too regular to be natural. Looking up, Kulp notices a large hole in the ceiling. Opening his warren, he feels no sorcery. Kulp informs Felisin that the hill is a buried city and that the wind got into one chamber emptying it of sand but the way in is fifteen feet over their heads. Using Kulp's leather band and raincloak, Felisin climbs the column to reach the hole but reaching its edge, she finds herself without strength and asks for Kulp's help. However, it is Heboric who solves the problem with phantom hands that launch Kulp upward through the hole and onto its edge where he painfully lands. In this room, steps rise to a door which Kulp tries to open by pushing against it. the door gives, falling back and injuring Kulp's nose in the process. In this new room, Felisin finds sculptures on the floor. It is explained that they were real and their condition, a consequence of alchemies that slowed aging and floods of mineral-rich water. Following a tunnel, they come to a street with low residential buildings on its sides. More bodies are found, this time soletaken in the act of "veering. Into something ... reptilian." Also, the dismembered torso of a T'lan Imass. They find a pool with water which, according to Heboric, will benefit them and a garden with fruits that were edible nine thousand years ago. Kalam, Minala and Keneb In the Imperial Warren. Minala fears they are lost and demands Kalam to get them out of the Warren. Kalam answers "Not yet." Minala sees clouds ahead which tells Kalam that they have company. Kalam's unease grows to a point where he needs to bring his crossbow out. They come to a pit en:Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 12 Kategorie:Im Bann der Wüste